


Dreamself

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitz is a good boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, Hearth needs to be protected, M/M, spoilers for hammer of thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: "Hearth fell into dreams, sliding backwards with no hold on anything in his grasps. In his dreams, the places he dared not tread in waking moments held all the power, and he could only weather their whims as best he could." A bad dream has Hearth reliving memories, and upon waking up Blitz is determined to wipe them clean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sort of in love with Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, just finished the Hammer of Thor, and I’m having a lot of Blitzstone feels. So here you go! Some bittersweet Blitzstone loving for everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hearth fell into dreams, sliding backwards with no hold on anything in his grasp. In his dreams, the places he dared not tread in waking moments held all the power, and he could only weather their whims as best he could. But often times he was too light, too little to even make an impact. If he was lucid, his dreams shifted closer and closer to horror. At times he had clung to that, allowing the pain to empty him out as completely as possible. Now, having learned and begun to master, hanging onto the pain was something that Hearth liked least of all. But sometimes, there was no control that one could dream of exerting onto his dreams, so he drifted, and so he fell.

In his dreams there was brightness, a garish burning brightness that made his eyes water until they became accustomed. It was Alfheim, that much was certain to his dreamself right away. He struggled to focus, suddenly placed in a land so terribly familiar he forgot how to breathe, but the land shifted and twisted on a rainbow edge and refused to settle. He didn’t want to be there, anywhere but there—

And then he saw the boy sitting next to him, light as air, spun from glistening dew and clothed in white with a smile that could have brightened his entire world. It was Andiron, Hearthstone thought and his heart was eased for only a moment. It leaped for a single moment further than it had before. His younger brother was smiling gently across from him, and he knew him so well he could trace his features alive in his dreams. That curve of smile, the gentle brow, the dimple in his cheek. Hearthstone had poured over his memory in an attempt to preserve it, and somehow that memory had returned in season. The magic of believing had created an image of his brother so perfect that surely the gods themselves would have been jealous of his skill.

“Brother,” Andiron’s mouth formed the words carefully and slowly so he could read as his hands worked, the sensation of sound vibrating softly and washing over him. His hands were tying and pressing a cool cloth to a wrist that must have been sprained. But the memory hadn’t retained the pain, only the fizzling sense of discomfort. “I’m sorry Father was being mean to you again.”

No, Hearthstone said as he shook his head vehemently. His wrist was stiff as he tried to sign back, making his movement halting. It’s my fault, not yours. It’s because I’m dumb. I didn’t learn.

“You aren’t dumb, and you aren’t bad,” Andiron motioned, his face screwed up in sadness, his fingers pressed to his lips and then his hand sliding down. Something was wrong, there was a not-right pressure between his shoulder blades.

I am bad, I am bad Andiron. But I would rather this. I would rather take this forever. I want to be with you forever, even if it hurts. Please, Andiron—

“But aren’t you the one who left him alone?” His father asked, grabbing him by the shirt, wrenching him from the brightness of his brother’s presence, staring at him with disgust that ran so cold that he began to shake. His father threw him back and Hearthstone fell, tumbled, crumpled on the ground. The forest shifted and swayed, towering over him darkly. 

How had he dared to forget? Hearthstone grappled, but his betrayal ran too deep. His father was so right. Hearth had left Andiron’s side when he should have stayed near him quiet and dutifully like a shadow. Andiron was gone, and the air hung limp without his presence to fill it and sunlight lacked the strength to illuminate the dark places. Andiron was deep in the earth now, deep in the cold ground. He must have been so lonely, he must have been so sad. Andiron must be calling to Hearthstone, but Hearthstone couldn’t hear him. But he could feel, as he pressed his fingers against the earth.

I’ll stay with you, Hearthstone swore, fingers curled, eyes burning with tears. I’ll keep you company, Andiron. You must be so lonely, I’m lonely too. We’re brothers after all, so let’s stay together. Until I disappear, until I become nothing. Won’t you let me stay by your side? Won’t you, Andiron? 

He lay on the ground, as limp as an abandoned rag doll. He wouldn’t eat, after all, food cost gold more precious than anything. He whittled away until he could have been swept away by the wind, becoming so small he thought he could will himself to disappear. But he wouldn’t disappear. He had to stay with Andiron no matter what now. He would—

Hands like iron grabbed his ankle and began dragging him away. Hearthstone’s screams tore and ripped his throat gushing pain as cords stretched and snapped as his fingers bled and his chin scraped against the earth. No, don’t take me away from Andiron! Hearthstone begged without words. He’s alone, I need to stay by his side forever.

And it wasn’t the ground he was grabbing but blood, gushing blood, and it wasn’t his blood it was—

Hearth was jerked awake from his sleep. He looked to see Blitzen over him, his expression tugged into worry. His eyes flecked gold by the dim light of the hallway. Blitzen, Hearthstone struggled. He reached to touch his chest, finding no dampness, and Blitz’s dark hand pressed over his and his expression gentled. Blitzen straddled Hearth carefully, holding Hearth’s face in his hands.

“Bad dream?” Blitz’s words smooth and humming into his skin warm and soft like the greatest of comforts just like his body’s weight. Hearth could watch the way Blitzen’s mouth formed words for all eternity and he would never tire of it. Hearth felt his own mouth frown, in spite of himself. And Blitzen’s laughter tickled his skin, rising from his belly in pops that rumbled in his chest that Hearthstone could nearly trace. Suddenly embarrassed by the sensation of the laughter and his heart beating, Hearthstone retracted his hand. “Come now, you silly elf. If you wish to hide something be less obvious, otherwise I think you are inviting me to pry.”

I’m not asking you to do anything, Hearthstone told him, his palm upturned and allowing Blitz to tap his hand with the pad of his finger, the sudden touch sending a shock. 

“And you are being a fool,” Blitzen said and signed in tandem as he rested his fist between the cradle of his thumb and forefinger. “You’ve never needed to ask me anything.”

Blitzen rested his head against the crook of his neck, fingers splayed beneath his shoulders. Hearthstone’s body responded before his mind could make up anything. His knees bent, his fingers smoothed over Blitzen’s back. He shuddered as Blitzen’s breath tickled his mouth teasingly. Oh Hearthstone wanted so badly to crane his neck up and meet Blitzen’s mouth with his own. The dream was fading into smoke because the desire in his chest was all that mattered now. Blitzen’s presence could heal him where nothing before could and he wanted more. His ache became even more pronounced as Blitzen pulled back ever so slightly, hands on either side of Hearthstone’s head.

“We are supposed go to the shop soon,” Blitzen said as if reminding mostly himself. Hearthstone couldn’t help the way his expression pinched and the grunt that scratched at the back of his throat and didn’t quite push its way past his tongue, instead it just collected in the back of his mouth like rainwater. But it was a sort of tender distraction. After all the shop was so important to Blitzen, and even if he was frustrated Hearth would never want to deprive Blitzen a second of it. It would be like taking away his runes, or Samirah’s flying lessons, or Magnus’ occasional lovable sass. It was a part of him. “Ah, you’re annoyed. Where you looking forward to this that much?”

You’re heavy, Hearthstone signed at him bluntly, watching the way Blitzen’s smile turned snide in a way that was far too nice. He moved down for only a moment, the weight of his mouth sending involuntary shivers up Hearth’s spine, before Blitzen’s mouth cupped his temple. 

“To ward the dreams away,” Blitzen told him before standing up off him, sliding off the bed, and looking at his silk pajamas. “They’re all wrinkled now.”

You should have thought of that before trying to seduce me, Hearth signed as he gave a sign with little sympathy attached as he jabbed his thumb towards his chest.

Is that a challenge? Blitzen signed back, eyebrow quirking up, sliding his hand to pull down his pajama bottoms just so.

Hearth made some rather not polite motions back at him, his own face flushed and burning. Hearth could feel Blitzen’s laughter reverberating in his bones, soothing and sorting away the bad feelings that he didn’t have to deal with alone. And for that he was very thankful.


End file.
